Thoughts: Series 1
by Francesca Montag
Summary: Yup, more thoughts! This time, we see what the characters were thinking throughout the first series of the new Doctor Who. Expect to see more than just the Doctor and Rose, but they still will revolve around them. You couldn't tear me away if you tried!
1. Rose

_This is an idea that I've been playing around with for awhile. I just love doing these little one-shots and I just love my Doctor & Rose stories. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Oh, you don't even want to know what I'd do if I owned Doctor Who._

_ Yeah, I don't own Doctor Who. Probably best that way. At least, that's what I keep telling myself *sigh*_

* * *

**Thoughts: Series 1**

**Rose**

Who was this girl?

The Doctor had been idly walking along the sidewalk in front of this store when he thought he saw something move in a nearby trash bin. Sure enough, upon closer inspection and with help of his nifty Sonic Screwdriver, he realized that the plastic was indeed walking. He found his way inside the store's basement and was constructing his helpful contraption when he heard her voice.

It was a voice full of fear and confusion, but, to the Doctor's surprise, strength. It had been awhile since the Doctor had purposely spoken to or been around a human. Hearing the determination in her voice made him stop in his tracks. He would have saved her either way, but her voice is what stuck with him.

And as he reached her hand, clasping it tightly in his own, he felt the earth halt underneath his feet. The Doctor couldn't describe the feeling that overwhelmed his senses just then, all he could do is push it aside and tell her to do the only thing he hadn't forgotten how to do…

run.

*******

Rose couldn't understand what was happening to her.

On one hand, she had her boyfriend, Mickey, tugging at her shirt and jacket. He had always been there, but it had also felt like he wasn't. He sat by her, kissed her and held her hand, but sometimes, when she spoke to him, it was like he was seeing right through her.

And then, she had the Doctor.

He had come into her life in a whirlwind. He brought with him fear and confusion, but he also brought adventure and pride. Since she met him down in that basement, her life had purpose, a meaning that seemed impossible before.

So, as far as she could see, she had two choices.

Comfort her boyfriend and let whatever was going to happen to the Doctor…happen.

Or she could save the Doctor, and be more than who she was, whoever she thought she might someday be. She could be better.

She made her choice.

*******

Mickey knew he lost her before she even took a step toward the Doctor.

He could see it in her eyes before she could register the feeling.

In an instant, he regretted the times he put off her need to talk, his convincing that they go down to the pub to watch the game instead of seeing the movie she had wanted to see.

Everything he had ever done suddenly seemed too small a gesture to compare with this _man_ who could offer her the universe…literally.

He wasn't surprised when she ran to save him, leaving him a frantic jumble on the ground.

And somehow, he knew that she would never really be his again.

Maybe she never was.

* * *

_I know that Mickey's bit is sad, but this is what I honestly thought of him during that first episode. But boy, did he redeem himself later!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. The End of the World

The End of the World

Rose had left her boyfriend, her mum, her _planet _with not as much as a goodbye. She left them for an alien in a space ship the shape of a police call box, and aliens had been all around her.

They were so…_alien._

She had felt a rush of fear and confusion on the observation deck as well as complete and utter sadness at the fact that they had all missed the death of her home. So much life and no one saw it go.

But somehow, feeling his hand in hers, even if he was foreign to her, it made her feel like home wasn't too far away after all.

So when he finally told her what had happened to _his _home, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and suddenly understand as much as she could about who he was.

Rose didn't lie when she said he had her. As alien as he was, with his walking plastic, jiggery-pokery and flirting with trees, he wasn't all that different from her.

He'd been alone for far too long.

And life? It's better with two, yeah?

***

Had he really turned that cold? He hadn't always been that hard, had he? The thoughts had been running through the Doctor's mind since he snapped at Rose on the observation deck. He didn't want to be how he turned out to be: cold, harsh, uncaring. Had the death of Gallifrey done this to him without the capability of being reversed?

The worse part? He hadn't completely noticed it…or allowed himself to notice…how isolated he had become. His mind was so fixated on how unfair it all was, how ungrateful these stupid apes were for what he had done that he hadn't stopped long enough to notice anything else.

And there she had been, full of fear, confusion and despair for her planet.

The Doctor had given his nightmare, the one he lived repeatedly when he allowed himself to close his eyes, neatly wrapped to the one person who had not only saved him, but stayed with him despite what she had already seen. Rose was more than she appeared to be, and all he had wanted to do was discover what else was there.

Instead he had shown her the demise of her world.

When he asked her if she was going to stay with him, he suddenly realized how much he wanted her to say yes. He didn't deserve it, he felt he hadn't earned it – but, being as selfish as he is, he wanted her to say yes.

The truth was that he was tired of being alone. And Rose…Rose was…different. And he was curious enough to want to know how different.

She said he had her.

Madly enough, he wanted it to be true.

***

Jabe didn't understand the girl's problem with being confused as the Doctor's concubine…she _had _first thought of her as his wife after all.

The Doctor was such an impossible man, and he was brilliant. It trickled off of him, the sheer radiance of his being. And Jabe knew that this girl, so seemingly plain and ordinary, knew it as well. And if the Doctor had chosen her as a companion, well, that spoke volumes of her.

And she couldn't help but smile at the jealousy that was buried underneath the girl's smirk as she walked away with the Doctor.

* * *

_I love the observation deck scene as well as the last scene of that episode. _

_Sigh._

_Thanks :)_


	3. The Unquiet Dead

The Unquiet Dead

The Doctor spent most of his time thinking about the universe and its wonders and problems. Sometimes, he was ashamed to admit, he made himself think of nothing and no one at all.

Since he'd met Rose, however, it seemed that his thoughts were becoming increasingly concerned with her.

The way she looked at him as he materialized the Tardis, a look so full of wonder, respect and utmost amazement. It made his insides crumble a bit. And then that dress…he felt something he had long since forgotten. He could joke all he wanted, but she really did look beautiful…for any sort of species. When he placed his hand on her waist, after zombie-boy was after her, he could feel her still underneath his touch and it caused his hearts to flutter uncharacteristically.

Then when he saw what the Gelth really were, he saw the look on her face. The Doctor should have known to trust her. He felt he failed her then.

And he knew he did.

But still, she stayed by his side. He didn't lie when he admitted to her that he was so glad to have met her. Even if their adventure was to last but only these few times together, he wouldn't have missed it.

The Doctor felt it then. Traveling with Rose would be complicated: the sudden fear of her getting hurt or lost threaded worries through his mind, the possibility of seeing her disappointment in him written in her gorgeous features and feeling this sense of being incomplete when she wasn't near that he'd only felt once before…

Traveling with her would only complicate things. But what was the alternative…_not_ knowing Rose Tyler? He didn't think he could go back to a time where he couldn't know her. The Doctor could run as he was accustomed to doing, but that wouldn't erase her smile and touch from his vast memory.

He'd learn to live with what he couldn't control, try his best at what he could and force himself to deny the rest.

xoxoxoxo

He saw all of time and space, he could go back and see days that were dead and gone. Just looking at the Doctor amazed her. When he called her beautiful, she felt the blush rush to her cheeks and she thought she saw a fiery look flicker in his eyes. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

Maybe she imagined it.

Rose thought she couldn't die before she was born, it panicked her to find out that was far from true. What surprised her even more was the fact that she didn't regret it – it may have only been days, but they were worth a lifetime.

Rose had an inkling that she could fall for him, but she ignored the thought. Ignored the gigantic smile that greeted her and the way his hand on her waist made her feel. Ignored the fact that not even his stubbornness and threat to send her home were enough to scare or enrage her into leaving him.

The Doctor had seen the past and future intertwined in his mind, probably met the best of people…why would he think of her that way?

xoxoxoxo

So much of his life had been spent running away and enjoying life vicariously through the characters of his books…

Until he met the Doctor and his companion.

The fantasies and nightmares had become reality in a mere night and he didn't want to waste another moment simply watching life pass him by. Hearing the Doctor say that his work lasted, it breathed new life into him. There was so much more left to create, so many new adventures to write about. Monsters and nightmares that linger in the dark and ordinary people who save the world.

And seeing two people, so in need of each other, made his heart ache in the best of ways.

* * *

_Last update until after Thursday. I have a test to study for. Bleh. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Aliens of London & World War Three

Aliens of London/World War Three

He couldn't stop thinking it. They were trapped in the office on Downing Street with a woman named Harriet. Rose's mother was on the phone, Mickey was saving the world. All of these events were happening around him and all he kept thinking was this thought that wouldn't go away no matter how much he pushed at it. It wasn't about how he would save the world – he already knew the answer to that.

No, it was the consequence of that answer. The Doctor didn't know how he had come to this moment so quickly since meeting her. All he knew was that he couldn't lose her. Not to some aliens, not to Mickey the Idiot, not even to her own mother. No. Now that he'd been with Rose, he wasn't about to go on without her.

***

The look in the Doctor's eyes when she'd given him permission to do what he needed to was priceless.

Rose didn't know what to think. All she knew existed in that look, that fevered look that had passed between them. And now, listening to him on the phone talking about riding that storm, she knew she couldn't go back to a place in which she didn't know him. Rose knew he was enticing her to stay with him. She wanted to tell him that there was no point – she'd follow him anywhere.

***

Jackie knew it as soon as they rushed to correct that they were not having a sexual relationship. Hearing the Doctor's confession, "I could save the world but lose you," only cemented what she already felt.

Rose wasn't coming back.

Oh, she'd visit and Jackie would allow her daughter anything just to see her happy. Not that she could stop her otherwise. But Rose wasn't fully hers anymore. The looks the Doctor was giving Rose, the emotion in his voice at the thought of losing her made Jackie understand the inevitable – Rose was the Doctor's now.

* * *

_*goofy sigh*_

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
